memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Memphis77
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Gambit, Part II (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Captainmike (talk) 03:36, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Correct spelling of "pronounced" Please note that the correct spelling of "pronounced" has 2 "o"s. --Defiant (talk) 00:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Script/Unused/Deleted references These should not go into the main "References" section of an episode or film, but should go into a "Deleted references" subsection of the References section. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 05:00, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Page citations Hi. Please note that the format we use for citing pages is either "p." for a single page and "pp." for multiple pages. --Defiant (talk) 14:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Also, when citing the Star Trek Encyclopedia, please state the full name of "Star Trek Encyclopedia" rather than just "Encyclopedia". This helps clarify the precise publication being cited, instead of causing the reader potential confusion that you mean another "encyclopedia". --Defiant (talk) 13:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Script citations to STM Please make certain to use their new URL schema ("resources/scripts") as opposed to the old "academy/literature329" style. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 20:23, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Potts See Talk:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel. You might be able to add another link soon to Jake and Willie's infoboxes. --LauraCC (talk) 20:28, February 29, 2016 (UTC) A few things, mainly about removing info Hi there (and welcome back?). There's been a few edits I've noticed by you that seem a bit over eager to remove incorrect notes, when it would be simple to just correct them. Firstly, note the improvement I've made at Atlec over your edit: even if Startrek.com doesn't make those claims anymore, it's still interesting to note that they once said that. (this case also goes to show why documenting you removals is always a good thing to do) Secondly, see the concern with one of your removals here - a reply would be appreciated. Additionally, have you made any progress on Orelious system? If it's going to take a while for you to check the episode, it might be smart to post your concern on the talk page, so it's clear that pending further research, there may be a problem - other people might be able to help, plus it keeps the issue from falling of the radar. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Alternate timelines When a page covers more than one timeline (such as Icheb, who existed in an alternate timeline and the prime timeline, the correct banner is , not . --LauraCC (talk) 17:20, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Canon Please review MA:CANON. The STE and StarTrek.com are not listed there, and so information from those sources should not be included in in-universe sections of articles like it was here. - 06:35, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Stub articles Please don't just make stub articles with no information on them about people. This doesn't help at all. Also, when you're arbitrarily removing information from the "people to be written" lists without taking that information and applying it to the article, you're losing information that has been gathered about these people along the way. A stub is not better than an uncreated page, especially when the stub lists no information. -- sulfur (talk) 11:04, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Category I thought this might interest you, as you've been working on these a lot. MA:CS#In-universe categories#Tamarian terms. --LauraCC (talk) 21:48, March 30, 2016 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT Instead of using the magic word directly, can you use the template from now on? The only difference is instead of a colon (:) use a pipe (|) like in a piped link. This way pages using the magic word can be easier to identify. Thanks. - 06:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) You'll need this --LauraCC (talk) 18:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:32, April 8, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. The program is called Sherlock Holmes Program 3A, if you want to change your pages to use that term rather than "a holoprogram simulation of 1890s London." --LauraCC (talk) 19:09, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Though most of the episode is about what happens in the holoprogram, see the references at to get an idea of where I'm going with the change I just made to references. --LauraCC (talk) 20:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Images instead of links Why don't you use the screen image these items are shown in? (Like so?) --LauraCC (talk) 19:31, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Biblical figures Where are you getting these from? I looked up the names on Chakoteya and they're not in dialog. I assume you're reading an open page of the Bible visible in the episode, right? Incidentally, "prophecy" is now a in-universe page, so you can add this reference to it now too. --LauraCC (talk) 18:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :If you don't mind I'd like to second this. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:37, August 13, 2016 (UTC) What about the Saint Peter reference? I'm the opposite of upset that you found more Biblical references, but I can't find anything in transcripts. (Here comes somebody telling me to watch an actual episode.) --LauraCC (talk) 17:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::St. Peter is mentioned in a joke told by the comic. See the talk page for Jew, subject "The Joke Text". I will not go into too great of detail about the saint.--Memphis77 (talk) 17:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but what about the Omega glory refs? --LauraCC (talk) 18:01, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::The names appear on a page from a Bible seen in "The Omega Glory". In the articles, I listed the chapter and verse, so the references can be found quickly. Go over to Trekcore, to the episode "The Omega Glory, to page 37 of screenshots - there is a screenshot of the page.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Likely best to upload that screenshot here and use it on the various pages that you've drawn references from... -- sulfur (talk) 18:16, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::And, how is that done?--Memphis77 (talk) 18:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I was right. :) And perhaps a redirect to the Bible called "Haggai (book)"? . --LauraCC (talk) 18:20, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Download the image from TrekCore to your computer, then take the link LauraCC just posted. Put in a description, citation, and add . Then you can link that image into the articles. -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Nuts. Shoulda been more specific. Have I already forgotten what it's like to not know how to do things? --LauraCC (talk) 18:27, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, my first attempt fizzled. I have an Apple Mac, so I selected Saves File as Downloads. It gave me the image as a thumb. Somewhere on this wiki, there is my work. It is sad, so terribly sad. :(--Memphis77 (talk) 18:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I see it. Click on "new files on this wiki". (under the "on MA" tab) --LauraCC (talk) 18:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It is at a size that is not useful for the article, and it does not conform to the instructions left by sulfur. It will have to be redone.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I've replaced the image. Next time, click on the picture to get a bigger version suitable for MA. It will need a file rename though, and I don't have the ability to do that. --LauraCC (talk) 19:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::You can give it a new name on upload. There's a field for that on the upload screen. -- sulfur (talk) 12:04, August 19, 2016 (UTC) BGinfo templates Please do NOT convert templates to ":" style tags when adding sidebars to pages. These segments use templates for a reason. In addition, please try to AVOID putting links in pages subjects (that part in the bold at the top of the page). Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 15:39, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Gleason Regarding the Gleason page move, it would seem a bit premature as by his next appearance, as per his talk page, he was a j.g. lieutenant. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Links that are to the wrong place When adding links to pages, please ensure that they go to the wrong place. "radius" is not the same as "radius (geometry)". -- sulfur (talk) 20:58, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Sidebar Why do you removed sidebars such as for Penthara IV? Tom (talk) 17:56, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :I removed the sidebar due to a lack of information for supporting the sidebar. Only two of the lines (type of planet, affiliation) can be filled. There is no information for the other lines.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That doesn't make it any less a planet. --LauraCC (talk) 18:09, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I see your point though I think a sidebar, even if there are only two lines filled with information, supports the article and makes the look a bit more formal. Laura, the status as a planet was never in question. Tom (talk) 18:11, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Not saying it was. But anything ID'd as a planet ideally should have a planet sidebar. ''That's my point. ::Off topic, I asked a question regarding this sidebar @ Template talk:Sidebar planet. --LauraCC (talk) 18:16, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Not every planet requires a sidebar, just as not every person requires an infobox. -- sulfur (talk) 18:22, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Some minor characters have been given one anyway by someone for some reason or other. If we argue this on a case-by-case basis, there will be no end of verbal sparring. --LauraCC (talk) 18:28, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Personally I think that if the sidebar is longer than the article, one isn't needed. The amount of information given matters as well. 31dot (talk) 21:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Rename, don't delete First, most of the deletion discussion you've started should have just been page moves/renames, but now need to be merges because you've create "new" articles. Also, whatever you are doing to start these discussions is breaking how the system is suppose to work, so if you could let me know how you're starting these discussions, that would be a big help. - 09:43, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I checked your contributions page to see what pages were in discussion. :I select delete page, then I write down my rationale. However, I am not seeing the bar that begins with the "Bold text" button. So, I create a new tab for the section to be edited, then I can see that bar. At that point, I click the "Your signature with timestamp". I do not understand why the delete talk page is behaving that way. :As for the "new" articles, there existed two articles for the same location. As in the case with a star named Alpha Meyers, there were two articles in existence: one with the correct spelling and one with the incorrect spelling. I could not move the article as there would be a conflict. I get a "wall" of red text. (The same is true for Bergman's Planet/Hershman's Planet.)--Memphis77 (talk) 13:31, September 8, 2016 (UTC) If you can't move a page because one already exists at the new spelling you want, you should follow the , not suggest the old spelling be deleted. Regarding the error that was happening, where are you seleting delete page? Generally speaking, you should be following the link on the deletion notice once it's been added to the page you want deleted. I'm also confused as to why opening a new tab would effect the buttons. - 17:14, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice. The next time I select a page for delete, I will write down the steps so we can see if there is a fault and, if so, where the fault lies. Hopefully, that won't be for a while.--Memphis77 (talk) 17:22, September 8, 2016 (UTC)